


Dr. Jacobs and the Human/Gem Couples

by InfernoMan



Series: Dr. Jacobs and the human/gem couples [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: Meet Dr. Jacobs, a therapist who helps human/gem Couples through their problems. Why you don't come join his sessions? You could learn something from him.
Series: Dr. Jacobs and the human/gem couples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632061
Kudos: 5





	Dr. Jacobs and the Human/Gem Couples

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to try out. I'm not sure if it's gonna be good or not. Here's the first chapter.

Derek Jacobs is a psychotherapist who helps people with their life problems, but his greatest skill is helping human/Gem Couples with their specific issues. He's a Caucasian man in his 30s with short dark brown hair, wearing a plain dark blue shirt and pants. He has done alot of research on gemkind and how they can be, and ever since he started that, he has never failed helping humans and gems stay together. Right now he is currently waiting for Mason and Emerald to meet him in his office for their session. Right as he was about to make himself some coffee, a knocking can be heard from his door. He opens the door and in front of him is Dylan and his gem girlfriend, Emerald. Mason is a Caucasian man with short dirty blonde hair and Emerald has her gemstone located on her belly. 

"Mason, Emerald, thank you both for coming. Come take a seat and we shall begin our session." Dr. Jacobs says as he shakes their hands and walks to his seat. Mason and Emerald step inside and Mason closes the door. He and Emerald then take their seats and so does Dr. Jacobs.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Jacobs asks the couple with his hands together on his lap.

"Well Dr Jacobs, me and Emerald have been dating for 9 months now. I want us to stay together and possibly get married. But the problem is, she barely spends time with me." Mason explains. Emerald rolls her eyes to that.

"She barely spends time with you. Emerald, is this true?" Dr. Jacobs asks the gem.

"Dr. Jacobs, I assure you that I am not intentionally trying to avoid Mason. I'm a elite gem, therefore I am very busy." Emerald says.

"What makes you busy Emerald? What prevents you from spending time with Mason?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"Elite gem stuff. I have to go to cosmic jubilees, spaceship auctions, explore space. Those things are important for a elite gem like me." Emerald says.

"Those don't sound important to me." Dr. Jacobs says.

"Dr. Jacobs, I mean no offense by this, but you're a human. Obviously those things wouldn't sound important to you." Emerald says.

"So Mason, at times where you and Emerald do spend time together, what do you usually do?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"Well most of the time we hang out in my house and do whatever we wish. Sometimes we are actually able to go out on dates." Mason explains.

"Do you enjoy those times you spend with Emerald?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"Sometimes. We do tend to do couple things while we are in the house, but there are many times where she appears to be uninterested. Most of the time when we go out on dates, it's shortened because apparently she needs to 'be somewhere'." Mason explains.

"Does Emerald come to you when you are in an emergency?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"Barely. One time my car ran out of gas while I was on a highway. I called her and asked her to pick me up but she said she was extremely busy and couldn't come." Mason says, appearing to get a little angry.

"Emerald, what were you doing at that time?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"I was.....at a spaceship auction." Emerald says.

"Emerald?! Are you kidding me?! You chose a spaceship auction over me?! Do you know how long I had to wait for my brother to pick me up?!" Mason asks in a furious tone.

"Mason, I needed to see if I could get a better ship. Even gem ships break down you know? Sure mine isn't close to breaking down, but I needed to get another one just in case." Emerald says in a serious tone.

"I can't believe this! You lied to me! You lied to me numerous times! How do you expect us to have a relationship if you value less important things over me?! Am I just pass time for you?! Do you even love me?!" Mason shouts as tears develop in his eyes.

"Mason, I do love you! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now with you. I want to spend more time with you Mason, I really do. But I told you, I'm a gem with too much time in her hands." Emerald says as tears develop in her eyes.

"No you don't! Emerald, cosmic jubilees and auctions are not important! Why can't you just say no to those things and spend time with me?! I'm literally your boyfriend! Why would you act like exploring space is more important than me?! Why?!" Mason yells in anger.

"It is not that simple!" Emerald yells at her boyfriend.

"Yes it is!! Emerald, this can't keep going on. You need to either treat our relationship seriously or we're gonna have to break up and part ways." Mason says.

"Mason...." Emerald says in shock.

"No Emerald, it's time for you to make a real important decision. Either treat our relationship seriously or break up. Which one is it?" Mason says with more tears in his eyes.

"I...I..." Emerald tries to say but she stutters. She's shedding ever more tears and is shaking. Mason is doing the same.

"I think I see the problem. Emerald, you have addictions." Dr. Jacobs says.

"What?" Emerald asks.

"You have addictions. You're addicted to things that you have did under service of the diamonds and before you met Mason. Even humans have went through this. There are humans out there who are addicted to things that keep them from their families. You're like a lapis who continues to terraform even when she learned that she no longer needs to do it." Dr. Jacobs explains.

"It's not my fault Dr. Jacobs! I'm a elite gem, I emerged this way!" Emerald says with pain in her voice.

"I understand, but you need to take responsibility in your actions. Just because you were created to do something, doesn't mean you need to do it. Like Mason has said, you need to take your relationship with him more seriously. You need to overcome your addictions and spend time with Mason. You shouldn't treat him like a pearl servant, you should treat him like a boyfriend and your family, because that's what he is. He loves you Emerald. If he didn't, he wouldn't have invited you to his house. You need to stop acting like a Homeworld servant and more like your own free person. You need to show Mason how much you love him and spend time with him, you do love him don't you?" Dr. Jacobs explains to her. Emerald continues to shed tears and looks at Mason. She sees him with tears pouring out of his eyes and obviously hurt. She then looks at her hands.

"Oh stars...oh my stars..." Emerald says to herself. She then begins crying and puts her hands over her mouth. She cries for a whole entire minute, the only sound that could be heard was the whimpers of a gem. It's a heartbreaking sight for Mason and Dr. Jacobs.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say Emerald?" Dr. Jacobs asks.

"Yes. Oh my stars...how could I be so stupid? I'm such a evil person!" Emerald says as she continues to cry.

"You're not evil Emerald, you just have a personal problem that needs to be treated." Dr. Jacobs says before looking at Mason. 

"Mason, I want you to help Emerald with her addictions. Help her become free of her former self. She obviously wants to be with you, so help her. Help her be with you. Help her stop herself from making a mistake. Make sure you two can have a healthy relationship. Become the couple that you two want to become. She needs you, and you need her. Understand?" Dr. Jacobs says.

"Yes Doctor." Mason says. He then looks at Emerald and sees that she's still crying. It pains him to see her like this. 

"Emerald?" Mason says as he cups her chin and has her look at him.

"Mason, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm sorry. I don't deserve you. I treated you like nothing. You wanted to show me love and make me happy, but I rejected you. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up with me." Emerald says with tears coming out.

"We're not going to break up Emerald, we're going to fix this. I want you to try to overcome your urges to go to places like jubilees and auctions. You need to free yourself. If you keep going with your addictions, it will only make things worse for us. As soon as we leave this office, why don't we go on a date at a restaurant? Let's make things better for us. Let's become the couple that we want and love each other like we want." Mason says with a smile.

"Heh...sure, but if my addiction takes over and I try to leave, please try your best to stop me." Emerald says as she wipes off her tears.

"I'm only human, but I'll try for you." Mason says with a smile. He then hugs her, which surprises her. She hugs back and they hug for a minute. Mason then cups Emerald's face and kisses her, which shocks her. She kisses back and they give each other a couple of kisses. Dr. Jacobs smiles as the couple show love towards each other. The couple then stand up along with Dr. Jacobs.

"Thank you so much Dr. Jacobs, you helped us figure out how to stay together after much despair." Mason says as reaches to shake the doctor's hand.

"You're very welcome, it's part of my job to help human/gem Couples. I would hate to see you separate. How about we meet up again next week? Just to see if things are doing well?" Dr. Jacobs asks the couple.

"Sure, we'll do that. See you soon Doctor." Mason says before he holds Emerald's hand. He then walks out the office with his girlfriend and closes the door. Dr. Jacobs smiles at his success. Another day, another couple helped out.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. How did you feel about This? Do you think Mason and Emerald should break up? Should they stay together? Let me know in the comments. Also if you want, you can suggest ideas to me. See ya.


End file.
